In the mouth of hell he stood
by HuggerBugger
Summary: James is caught daydreaming about a certain clueless redhead. First time writing anything, there is a naughty word but i couldn't bring myself to up the rating.


In the mouth of hell he stood…

Chapter 1

James sat there, just staring at the back of her head, this was what he was reduced to. Her fiery red locks spilt over her shoulder as she bent furiously writing notes, McGonagall's lecture was on silent incantations, he mastered that long ago leaving him free to let his mind wonder. Staring at the way her jaw bone curved as she turned to whisper something to McKinnon next to her, whose vibrating shoulders barely registered at the sight of _her_ growing grin…god she was so beautiful…there was a sharp pain and he clutched his side as Moony's elbow shot out, but it was too late.

"POTTER" McGonagall was standing over him with an eyebrow raised, his hand jumped to the back of his head as he snapped back to the scene around him. "If I catch your attention wondering for a third time in this lesson then there will be no choice but detention" her lip twitched as her head indicated the direction of said distraction.

He couldn't help grinning at her knowing look "Ahhhh Professor, its just that I find contemplating you wise words and how best to apply them often serves as more useful than my feeble notes," he scoffed for dramatic effect, "they can never measure up to your superior word choice." His grin widened and a chuckle ran through the room, some people disguised it with a cough while others didn't bother, her other eyebrow joined the one already in place on her forehead.

Next to him Sirius acknowledged his appreciation with a clap on the back, "Couldn't agree more Professor, my notes often lack the certain ju nu se qua which your impressive vocabulary brings to the subject" his eyebrows were drawn as he tried to convey the feeling behind his statement, but, it was ruined by an attempt to contain his smile with tight lips.

"Thank you Mr Black," her own lips tight, "however I would prefer if your appreciation was conveyed with apt attention and note taking from now on or you may too find yourself in detention." She swept to the front of the class to resume talking, while her back was turned his eyes rested briefly on Lily Evans' head once again, just enough time to see her roll her eyes in disapproval.

"POTTER, DETENTION!" He sighed, jeez, what was she a hawk?

By the time Transfiguration had finished Sirius too had earned a detention and would be keeping him company while they polished the trophies, again.

James intercepted as Lily and Marlene swept past the Marauders to leave the class for lunch, they were still laughing at something Marlene had muttered moments before.

"McKinnon, I'm moving Quidditch practice to tomorrow night since I'm now otherwise engaged this evening."

"And who's fault is that Potter?" Marlene pursed her lips but still half smiled, "you shouldn't rile McGonagall up like that, it's only what you deserve."

"Maybe it is McKinnon, but seeing her face when she's torn between punishing us and just cracking up is priceless, worth far more than a couple of hours hard labour." Sirius defended, his eyes distant in recollection.

Lily snorted, speaking for the first time "You call polishing trophies hard work? Don't forget your pinafore, housewifery would suit you Black, can't deny I'd pay to see it." She threw her arm through Marlene's and they sashayed from the room. Leaving the group of chuckling boys behind them.

Their walk down to the great hall was in silence, it was only once they were seated that a long stream of air was ejected from Lily's lungs as her annoyance boiled to the surface. "Who does he think he is?" She hissed," I know he is the Quidditch captain and has every right to move practice" she injected quickly before Marlene could argue, "but does he have no consideration for others, rearranging other people's schedules just because he's too arrogant to pay attention in class, even if he is the top of it."

Her teeth gritted at the distaste she felt towards James Potter, in fact, the Marauders in general. Only with Lupin was she on speaking terms, she had formed a friendship with him through their shared prefect duties since the beginning of fifth year. As a group they were irresponsible and disrespectful, Potter and Black especially, they were the ringleaders and it was their feet that every girl in the years above and below threw themselves at, they were gorgeous and they used it to their every advantage.

In their younger Hogwarts years Lily and Marlene had rubbed along fine with them, even little Peter Pettigrew, he was odd and tagged along with the other three. They were toe rags even back then but funny toe rags none the less, the teachers laughed along because they excelled in nearly every class. They floated through the lower years on cheeky innocence and Lily had laughed with them. Then they hit puberty. The Marauders became more and more aware of the effect they had on the people around them and how they could use it to their advantage, their humour became arrogance and Lily dissociated herself from them, Marlene had followed in disgust.

Marlene simply shook her head and smirked at Lily's indignant outburst as she piled mashed potato onto her plate, "If only we knew what distracted him so often from attention in class" she sighed and gave Lily a meaningful look "I guess it'll remain forever a mystery."

"Oh, shut up!" her tongue out poked out and retracted just before she filled her mouth with stew.

"Eugh, you're not putting that back in your mouth are you? You don't know where it's been."

Lily swallowed her unchewed mouthful to offer a grinning Black a retort as he plonked himself down the other side of her. Unfortunately she misjudged just how hot it was and clutched her chest as a coughing fit manifested itself in his direction. The grin disappeared from his face and he leant away in disgust, chuckling at the anger in her eyes.

Thankfully Marlene wasn't quite so incapacitated and came to her rescue, "actually, Black, Lily probably has more of an idea where her tongue has been than you have of yours." She simply stated, patting her friends back to offer some comfort.

The grin returned to Sirius' face as Lily's convulsions quieted to hiccups, her eyes streamed and flicked to him with contempt. He turned to face Marlene, "Ahhh, McKinnon that's perhaps true of Lily, what about you? Hmm?" He winked and his eyes sparkled as they appraised the tumbling brown curls which adorned her delicate face and draped across her shoulders.

Marlene opened her mouth to reply when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind as Gideon Prewett seated himself next to her, having just vacated the Ravenclaw table. "Not bothering my girl are you Black?" his eyebrow raised in question as Marlene's face relaxed and she reclined into his chest, her face tilted to peck him under the jaw in greeting.

Sirius' grin remained in place but flickered almost unnoticeably as he returned his attention to the food in from of him "Of course not mate, just acknowledging your luck in having won her gracious affections."

"Too right" came Gideon's affirmation; they all redirected their attention as his mouth caught hers, her lunch apparently forgotten.

Great, now Lily was alone with the Marauders. Having regained her breathe she settled herself to continue eating in solitude, blowing on the next forkful to cool it she caught James staring at her from across the table.

"There something on my face Potter?" she asked coolly.

"Definitely not" he sighed almost imperceptibly "go out with me?" his face lit with hope as he rested his hand the glass of pumpkin juice in front of him.

"I'm impressed you refrained from asking all the way to lunch Potter, is that a record? You normally accost me by breakfast at the least."

"So impressed you'll go on a date with me?"

She just rolled her eyes and continued eating, James raised the glass to disguise the disappointed pout now forming on his lips. She rejected him approximately three times a day and though it never stung as badly after a year and a half of requests, he still couldn't completely quash the disappointment which flooded him each time she did. His friends thought he was a glutton for punishment and was slowly developing into a masochist, though, Padfoot could relate on some level, McKinnon held a special attraction for him, though no where near the potency of Lily for himself.

Though his friend would never admit it, it had ruffled him slightly when she began dating Prewett at the beginning of the year. But he didn't let it affect him, he was vitally aware of the other girls around him and wasn't one to refuse the attentions of any lady. Maybe it was just the fact that they were the only two girls to ever refuse them, no that wasn't it…entirely…they had an integrity about them that wasn't as prominent in any other girls in the year, Hell, it was completely missing in others.

Peter struck up a conversation about the date he had planned with Hufflepuff fifth year Catherine Murshaw that weekend, his chest puffing out in pride at his conquest from the year below. Sirius' smirk regained it's near everlasting place and on his face as he clapped Wormtail on the back in genuine congratulations. Mooney asked where he was taking her, with all of their attentions diverted James was left to muse on his most recent rejection.

When he had reached the age at which girls became an object of interest Lily had eclipsed all others and her status as such had never wavered. He had gone all out to impress her, strangely enough though, that was about the time that she and Marlene begun to refuse their company.

He was trying to keep his attention firmly fixed on the food in front of him as he shovelled it half heartedly into his mouth but his gaze was continually wondering up to Lily's face, fascination and longing welled up inside him as he watched her reading a book propped against the pumpkin juice jug. He expelled a long sigh and returned to eating.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Potter and Black in detention that evening the Gryffindor common room was a relatively peaceable place to do some work. Often Lily would have to re-locate to library to get any done, though admittedly, their absence due to detention was not a rare occurrence.

She was finishing up her Ancient Runes homework but was stumped on the last problem and couldn't determine the word order, two equally fitting translations which gave wildly different outcomes, she was fairly sure it read 'In the mouth of hell he stood, holding her close .' However given Professor Vaughan's affinity for choosing obscure texts she was open to the possibility it could mean 'Holding her close to his hell, in her mouth he stood.' She blushed slightly at the thought of including it in her homework.

Marlene was next to her pouring over her divination charts, they were the only subjects they took apart, and neither could stand the other. She snorted when Lily told of her predicament and encouraged the use of the second statement claiming she'd get extra marks for offering an alternative, Vaughan would welcome her 'open minded' attitude. Whatever. She finished the paragraph with a flourish (first option only) and reclined with a book while waiting for Marlene to finish her own.

"Any predictions for me tonight? Or is your aura malfunctioning?" Lily quipped with a cheeky smirk as she closed her book after about half an hour of silence. She began to run her fingers through her long, knotted hair; it really needs a wash, she make a mental note to do it that evening.

"Hmmm, I have an iron clad prediction that Potter will ask you out when he gets back from detention. Though, I'm not sure how the metal polish fumes will affect your answer." Her eyes sparkled.

"Oh mighty seer how will I ever doubt you again if your oh so unlikely prediction is correct, please concentrate and tell me how I will answer! The anticipation is painful." She pelted her with balled up parchment to show just how impressed she was. They collapsed in giggles as Marlene's remaining work was forgotten and the conversation turned to what Gideon may have planned for her birthday.

"…Okay strike that last suggestion, that was bad, maybe he'll sweep you off to a foreign country and you can laze on a beach, I take it his Quidditch muscles are not to be sniffed at." Lily's eyebrows wiggled.

"Well from what I have so far experienced I would say affirmative to that last part" she paused and mused on that thought for a moment with a grin, "but as to the foreign part I can see some logistical problems." Her vision corrected itself and she cocked an eyebrow at Lily.

She simply grinned in return, "well then, with your birthday falling on the Hogsmeade weekend, what about the likelihood of you spending some quality time in Madame Puddifoots?" This time there was a suggestive wink following her statement.

"Ha, I have to admit it is likely, Gideon is romantic but alas not hugely inventive. I'll still enjoy spending that 'quality time' with him though." If possible her grin grew even bigger at the thought. "Though, I am concerned, when are you going to get yourself some Madame Puddifoot time, eh? Its been a while since you went out with anyone. Jordan Cain if I recall correctly, and I do, was in fifth year!"

"Yes, thank you Marlene!" she exclaimed in mock annoyance, her love life, or lack thereof, was a constant pester point of hers, especially since she and Gideon got serious. "There's just no-one who's managed to catch my eye, not that I've been looking much with work and prefect duties."

"Come on Lily; don't give me that old bull, that's been your excuse for as long as I can remember. There must be someone you wouldn't mind saying yes to." Marlene was exasperated now, she often felt guilty for spending time with Gideon because it meant leaving her alone, but then maybe leaving her on her own was the best way to make her realise a boyfriend wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Eventually Lily left, claiming the desperate need to wash her hair before her prefect patrol but Marlene wasn't fooled, Potter would be returning soon and she would do anything to avoid the previously predicted confrontation. She sighed at her friend's stubbornness, being on the Quidditch team she knew another side to Potter, one that wasn't the prat he became in Lily's presence. The Potter who was a team player, encouraging captain and loyal friend. She stuck firmly by Lily, who refused to see past the arrogance and self awareness because she was her best friend but she saw the longing in his eyes each time he glanced at her and sometimes couldn't help being frustrated with her blindness.

With hair freshly washed and swinging perfectly straight down her back Lily set off from Gryffindor tower with Remus to begin their turn for evening patrol, it was nearly nine O'clock and Curfew back to houses was at ten for the oldest students, they were due to patrol the corridors until half past.

Remus Lupin, Lily had discovered was actually a decent human being, as opposed to the others in his group. He was the most subdued, and often hidden in the pages of a book. Though, that didn't mean she had begun to underestimate him as trouble maker, he was as bad, if not worse than the other Marauders. He was lacking in the grand presence commanded by both Potter and Black and was therefore eclipsed in claiming the glory, though she knew he was the one who worked out and co-ordinated the logistics of their grand plots.

His often sickly disposition didn't manage to hide his good looks either, which again were often eclipsed by Potter and Black's rugged handsomeness, rather his looks were enhanced by his quiet demeanour and piercing blue eyes, his sandy hair fell effortlessly across his forehead in a messy kind of fringe. He was often seen as the more attainable of the sought after Marauders (Peter was disregarded) because he was less prominent in the group, however in truth he was the one most often found politely turning down girls' advances. Black was the best bet for a girl on the prowl, he couldn't refuse a pretty face.

"How was your evening so far Lily?" he asked conversationally as they made their way around the third floor.

She sighed, recalling her earlier conversation with Marlene, "ok I suppose, I managed to finish that Ancient Runes work, you?" Maybe she was right; it would be nice to have what she had with Gideon.

Remus' chuckle stirred her from her thoughts, "did you find the last translation difficult? I poured over that one for quite some time."

She returned his impish grin "Ahhhh yes, I'm glad it wasn't only me, I was worried I just had a dirty mind." She was imagining the look on Professor Vaughan's face if she were to submit work with the second translation.

"Why what did you translate it as!?" Shock crossed his features at what she'd said.

"Wha?…I…um…" Shock and confusion crossed her own face and she turned away as it took on a delicate red colour, casting round for a suitable reply. Her head whipped back when she heard his chuckle again.

The impish grin had returned. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." She sighed again, this time in relief, her blush began to ebb away. He felt bad for embarrassing her, she wasn't as used to it as his friends, "Did you include it in the write up?" was his attempt to distract her.

"No! Of course I didn't, could you imagine the Professor's face when he realised?" It would be something she'd like to see if she was honest.

"Of course, it was a legitimate translation and all interpretations should be included for a thorough academic analysis" he said with a scholarly air, his nose in the air, he cast a side glance at the shock in Lily's face and added "we all put it in, as much as we're counting on Vaughan's reaction, his punishments are harsh, so we all did it to buffer the blow slightly."

"I can't…just…the _balls_ you guys have when it comes to things like this, I could never have the confidence to do it!" His eyebrows rose slightly at her choice of words, he'd have to repeat that to Padfoot and Prongs later. He then chuckled and they continued their patrol with good natured banter to pass the time.

As they were nearing the end of the patrol and rounding up the stragglers on their way back to dorms Lupin dove into the fourth floor boys bathroom with an apologetic look on his face, Lily brushed it off, she'd seen his hop from side to side in agitation more than once in the past hour.

As she reclined against the corridor wall, examining a hang nail and contemplating how she would spend the weekend, voices drifted toward her from around the corner. She stood up straight, in prefect mode, ready to scold for being out of respective houses after hours, hoping vehemently that they weren't seventh year Slytherines. Though she needed no one to fight her battles for her, she was almost the top in the year for goodness sake, she still felt that Remus' support in that situation would not go amiss; never would that be admitted to though.

As all this finished running through her head it all became pointless, she recognised those deep, laughter filled voices and let out a sigh in half relief, half annoyance.

"…maybe I _should_ stop asking her out, what to you thin…"

Black was the first round the corner and when he saw her he threw and arm out to stop Potter's flowing stream of thought and raised his eyebrow in anticipation of his reaction. But not before Lily caught the end of what he was saying. She felt a strange twinge in her stomach, but was quickly distracted.

James' eyes widened at the shock of seeing her "Lily! What are you doing in the corridors alone?"

She saw red, "what am_ I_ doing!? I happen to be a prefect and I'm carrying out my duty _Potter_, you on the other hand have no right to be wondering the corridors at this hour. Why aren't you in the tower?"

He visibly relaxed as Mooney exited the toilets behind her and no longer feared what could have happened to her. Lily took his newly casual stance as arrogance and disregard for her authority which caused her blood to boil further. He decided the best defence would be to brush her off rather than start an argument, unfortunately Padfoot got there before him.

"Been in detention Red, I thought you would remember tonight I was moonlighting as a housewife." His lazy voice laced with mock injury.

Both Lily and James opened their mouths to speak, Lupin decided that it was perhaps best to intercede now than let it escalate further on the off chance that it would attract the attention of a teacher. "Look, guys, our patrol is over now anyway. Why don't you both head back to the common room and we'll follow you in few. We just need to check the rest of this floor." Lily was impressed by his tactful diffusion of the situation and agreed, not having the energy for an argument.

The two pairs parted ways without another word, "Thank you Remus, but I could have handled them." It was the truth…sort of.

"Whatever Lily" he sighed, his eyes set in determination before adding "look no offence but I didn't actually do it for you."

She looked at him quizzically, not understanding at all.

Another sigh, "I did it for James, but don't ask me to explain why, I think you need to work that out for yourself." She was still confused but didn't push it; they made their way back to the tower in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Sirius had spent detention plotting their latest prank. It was genius, even if they said so themselves. Which they did.

Though Mrs Norris had often fallen prey to the Marauders, being found by Filch in various vases or atop one of the many plinths to be found in the castle, never in the past six years had they used her as a pawn to prank Filch himself. Not to imply that he was overlooked by them in a prank at any opportunity, of course.

Peter was no match for Mrs Norris when he was in rat form and had volunteered himself as bait, being the good sport he was (there was no coercion from the other three whatsoever, right?).

All they had to do was master the tickling flame charm, since they had discovered it they'd been desperate to use it in a prank but it was tricky. Trouble with spells was not something any of them were used to experiencing, it was intricate and getting it slightly wrong resulted in the tickling lasting longer than the flame, as they had discovered when they moved from practicing on inanimate objects to each other. The twitching and giggling they had all been left with in the following classes were definitely not their most masculine moments.

"Why do we even need to bother perfecting the spell, we're only doing it on Mrs Norris, who cares if she has to squirm for a while." Sirius shrugged.

An evil grin was spread across both their faces as they continued polishing. "As much as I would enjoy watching that for the following hours, we have to draw the line at sadism Padfoot. That's no better than a Slytherine. We're just going to ruffle her up a bit."

Sirius' face had contorted at the comparison to Slytherine, "Well then Prongs, this is momentous, let us pause…" James looked confused, but waited. "…Our run of merciless pranking has finally found its boundary" he continued in a mock solemn voice, one hand moved over his heart and he raised a trophy in his other to offer a toast before booming "To not…being…sadists?" He wrinkled is nose at his inarticulate ending but their trophies crashed together anyway, James with a matching expression. Their faces then cracked and they bent double laughing.

"Padfoot…"James managed to choke out"…you utter…prat," before the laughter consumed him once again.

The pair finished out their sentence with more of the same, however, once McGonagall had released them it wasn't long before the conversation turned to, who else, Lily Evans.

"…look mate, I'm not going to tell you to give up on her because I know that just wouldn't work, you've talked none stop about her since we started Hogwarts. Its just that, well, you don't really know her." James opened his mouth to protest and Sirius held up a hand to signal his imminent correction. "You're right, you're right, maybe _you_ do know _her_. What I mean is that she doesn't know you, the only Potter she knows it the prat that won't stop asking her out. And maybe she does have a soft spot, only she can't justify accepting because she's so blinded by her stubbornness."

"Wow, Padfoot I never fail to be speechless when you get deep like that" he laughed, punching him on the arm.

Sirius just chuckled and shook his head. "Just, give her a chance to get to know you, you know? She isn't your average girl, you're going to have to work for her" he wiggled his eyebrows,"I mean, I don't think even _my_ charm would work on Lily Evans." He smirked at James and made a dash for it, through a fake wall to their right. He was quickly pursued.

When it came to girls James could give him a run for his money any day, he just wasn't such a manwhore and was generally too hung up on 'guess who' to really take that much notice. Still, not so hung up on her that he had 'neglected' the female population of Hogwarts, he was a seventeen year old boy after all and, well, girls did throw themselves at him, in a very literal way. Who was he to refuse?

It was a close race between them, Sirius had a head start, they were roughly the same height but he was slightly thicker set, massive packs of muscle powered him and his dark hair flopped lazily across his laughing face as he ran down a set of stairs and right, along the corridor at the bottom. James was not far behind, soon he'd be within tackling distance, he was leaner and faster but still muscled in a way any other boy would be jealous of and any girl would (and did) swoon over. The trade mark Potter mop sat atop his head, sticking up impossibly, not helped by the air rushing past his face as he dashed after his friend.

James could have simply drawn his wand and planted him with a leg lock curse but it would have been bad form, especially as it would have landed on his turned back, that kind of behaviour they reserved for the irritating twats in Slytherine. They didn't draw on one another, well sometimes in play, but this wasn't that, it was a challenge laid down by Padfoot. One James had accepted in the chase.

He began to poise himself as he gained on Sirius' heel, then quick as a flash he lunged, dragging him to the floor with a loud thump. A vase next to them wobbled and they both turned to watch it in expectation with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth, in what seemed like slow motion it toppled from its pedestal and made and earth shattering crash.

A hiss alerted them to Mrs Norris' presence and, wherever she was meant Filch was not far behind.

"Fuck…"

They jumped to their feet, it was past curfew and though detention was a justifiable excuse it still wasn't a good situation to be caught in, especially by their charming caretaker. They both leapt from the ground in a mess of limbs.

"After you, Mr Prongs." Sirius gestured to the shards on the floor around them.

"Why thank you, Mr Padfoot." He pulled out his wand and muttered "reparo," Sirius then levitated it back up to its rightful place. They both then turned and dashed towards a portrait round the corner which they knew concealed a short cut to Gryffindor tower.

"Touché Prongs, that was one hell of a tackle," they high fived.

"Well" he grinned," you shouldn't be so big headed; I see it as my duty to deflate your head at regular intervals Padfoot." They both laughed.

"I think what you said probably made some sense though; maybe I _should_ stop asking her out, what to you thin…" Sirius' arm suddenly flew out and collided with his chest, he was about to question it but then he saw her. On her own. At Night. "Lily! What are you doing in the corridors alone?" Images of some of the huge Slytherines flicked through his mind and something stirred inside him.

"What am_ I_ doing!?" she fumed. Oh, look, she's not happy with me, that's new he thought. "I happen to be a prefect and I'm carrying out my duty _Potter_, you on the other hand have no right to be wondering the corridors at this hour. Why aren't you in the tower?" God she looked sexy when she was angry.

He saw Moony exit the toilets and his eyes widen when he saw what was taking place outside, his presence caused James to relax and he and no longer feared what could have happened to Lily. Though he couldn't help feeling a little annoyed at his friend for leaving her. He decided to just brush her off, unfortunately Padfoot got there before him.

"Been in detention Red, I thought you would remember tonight I was moonlighting as a housewife." Weirdly enough Sirius had a voice which he reserved souly for Lily when they were in confrontation like this, it was mocking, but not unfriendly, containing a kind of respect which was in place as she was practically the love of his best friend's life, and also contempt for how she treated said friend.

Lupin diffused the situation before any one could properly display their battle mask and before he knew it James was on the way back to Gryffindor tower alone with Sirius, his jovial mood had suddenly evaporated.

When they got back James decided he would stay up, Sirius bid him good night with a strange look of concern on his face.

Settling himself in a corner James successfully evaded conversation with the people remaining in the common room. The longer he sat there the more his eyes began to droop, he drifted off with distant visions of flowing red hair.

…_she was in his arms, his hands in her soft, beautiful hair. She pulled back from his face, her slightly swollen lips turning up into a grin and her dishevelled hair voluminous. "James" she whispered softly, "I love you..."_

His eyes fluttered open and he sighed as he begrudgingly woke up from one of his favourite dreams. From the corner he could see that the room had emptied, but, curled up in an armchair by the fire he was surprised to see Lily, fast asleep.

He stood and crossed to her sleeping form, briefly wondering what time it was and how long it was since their confrontation in the corridor. One of her hands was resting on her cheek and the other was wrapped around, hugging herself. He longed to reach out a hand and touch her skin; he had daydreamt so frequently about how heavenly soft it would be. Her features, normally contorted in disgust when near him were smooth and peaceful. She'd never looked so beautiful, though he did miss the fire behind her emerald eyes; with them closed she looked so vulnerable, he felt the need to shield her in some way.

He snapped out of it, what was he doing? Watching her sleep like some stalker, it would be best to wake her, the common room would be disorientating for her in the morning. He braced himself and allowed the tips of his fingers to dance across her forearm. He was right. Heaven.

She jumped infinitesimally and her eyes fluttered as she moaned in groggy protest.

"Evans" his voice was low, "Evans, its time for bed."

Her eyes flew open and pierced into his, it was like she was seeing him for the first time, "James?" she asked in a soft voice. His stomach fluttered at her use of his first name.

"Yeh…Lily its time you went up to bed, you'll get a bad neck sleeping like that." Her eyes broke away from his as cast around, taking in her situation.

"Oh." She looked back at him, her face still soft. Then, quite suddenly her eyebrows mashed together as she seemed to realise something. Jumping to her feet in one swift movement she stumbled and he caught her elbow to stop her toppling over.

She looked down at her arm where his hand lingered and then at his face, eyes wide. He jerked away from her and looked down, not sure what to do with his hands.

"Sorry" he mumbled in apology. They stood there, not speaking, for a what seemed and eternity.

Eventually Lily broke the silence, "Goodnight, Potter." He would have flinched at the return to his second name but her voice didn't contain the same venom it normally did when she addressed him. By the time he looked up she was already on her way up the stairs.

He opened his mouth to speak before she was gone completely but closed it, unsure what to think of their exchange. Instead he just whispered "Goodnight…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily lay in bed, confused, what had just happened? She had been accosted by Potter, that's what happened. She felt vulnerable at the thought of being asleep while he stood over her, who knew how long he had been there, she felt an urge to check her face for ink, but refrained. There was something strange about the situation. It didn't make sense to her.

It was like a small electric shock when his fingertips had woken her and when she had opened her eyes she was so disorientated. His face wore an expression she'd never seen there before, gentle and somewhere between concern and guilt; it had taken a second to recognise who he was. She blushed marginally at the thought that she had called him James, but calling him Potter when he looked like that just seemed so…

She shook her head and rolled in her bed so she was facing the other way, what was she thinking? Why was she blushing? This was _Potter _for goodness sake; she drifted off into a broken sleep.


End file.
